


Off Limits

by fabulousinez



Series: Soumako Week [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Power Couple, everyone knows that, they look adorable together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Makoto Tachibana is off limits. Everyone knows it’s because Sousuke Yamazaki plays a part in it. They just don’t know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> **N/A:** I saw a piece of soumako looking very muscled and very badass together and the idea appeared from it. It just didn’t end up like what I expected, but oh well, I hope you still like it :)
> 
> **N/A 2:** For day 5 of Soumako Week (established relationship/confession)

Everyone in Iwatobi High School knew that Makoto Tachibana was off limits. Not because he was unaproachable or infamous for some reason. Quite the contrary. Makoto Tachibana was the sweetest guy everyone knew, with a smile capable of stoping wars, kind green eyes that twinkled whenever he smiled. So why was he off limits?

The answer was simple: Sousuke Yamazaki was the reason.

It was common to see Sousuke leaning against the entrance gate of Iwatobi High School waiting for Makoto. At first it was strange. Why would a student of Samezuka Academy be at Iwatobi? Then people started to see a pattern. Sousuke Yamazaki was waiting for somene and that someone was Makoto Tachibana, who said goodbye to his friends and went somewhere with Sousuke.

No one knew what relation their school’s prince and the bad boy of Samezuka Academy had, but they all knew that Sousuke wasn’t one to be messed with. There fore, Makoto was off limits, only available to admire from afar.

~

Sousuke was running his fingers through Makoto’s hair absently when Makoto chuckled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing" - Makoto opened his eyes and stared right at Sousuke - "I just heard yet another crazy rumour about you."

"Another? I thought those were over."

"Apparently, I’m your slave. You make me do all sorts of heavy work while you watch me."

Sousuke tsked. People didn’t have anything better to do with their lives so they just talked about other’s lives. Ridiculous…

"If anything it’s the other way around. With those kicked puppy eyes you do… It’s impossible to say no… And the worst it’s that you’re aware of it!"

"Hey!" - Makoto protested with a pillow thrown at Sousuke’s face, which was quickly thrown back.

A pillow fight ensued. Attack after attack, defense after defense and the room in a complete mess, they both fell on the bed, giggling like two little kids. 

Makoto turned to his boyfriend and hid his face on the crook of Sousuke’s neck, leaving small kisses there. Sousuke wrapped an arm round the green eyed boy, bringing his lips closer to his, kissing him slowly and passionately, hoping to transmit all his feeling to Makoto in that gesture.

He’s sure Makoto got the message when the slightly taller boy passed a leg over him and stradled him, deepening the kiss as his tongue slow danced with Sousuke’s. 

Sousuke’s hands found their way to Makoto’s hips and dared to travel under his shirt. Makoto sighed against his lips, his muscles contracted under his touch. Sousuke loved kissing Makoto not because his boyfriend had lips to die for, but for the reactions he had whenever they had their lips locked on each other. 

Makoto was an open book. Kiss by kiss Sousuke learnt Makoto’s reactions one by one, loving the way his boyfriend responded. Either it was a sigh escaping his lips, a breathless moan when he sucked on that spot under his ear, or a slight roll of the hips when Sousuke crept his hands past the band of his underwear, Makoto never held back on making Sousuke sure that he was enjoying it.

They broke apart when the need for air spoke louder and when their bodies craved for more. As much as they both wanted it, they couldn’t. Sousuke’s parents were right downstairs and they weren’t exactly silent when having sex. How could they when Sousuke’s thrusts into Makoto had him seeing stars and Makoto had these fucked out expressions that made Sousuke grunt and put everything he had on his lewd movements?

After they returned to their normal states and their breaths were once again at a regular pace, Makoto returned to his spot next to Sousuke and snuggled against him, the beat of his boyfriend’s heart relaxing him.

"Maybe we should just say it" - Sousuke said after a while - "We’ve been together for seven month now and it’s not like I’m not good like this, but I’d like to meet you at yout school and not hear whispered words about how I’m using you against your will."

"Well, I wouldn’t mind receiving a _I’m happy to see you_ kiss when I meet you at the school gates” - Makoto shrugged, kissing in confirmation Sousuke’s shoulder - “But you know the whispering will continue, don’t you?”

"Fuck it. At least it will be how a fucking good couple we are."

~

Everyone in Iwatobi High School knew Makoto Tachibana was off limits. Not because he was unaproachable, but because Sousuke Yamazaki entered in the picture.

The school was used to see its sweet prince going home with Samezuk’s bad boy, never knowing what they had, until the day Makoto was received with a Oscar worthy kiss from Sousuke that took everyone’s breath away.

The whispered increased and douzens of girls’ heart were left in pieces, but at least one this was known: Makoto Tachibana was off limits, not because Sousuke Yamazaki was not be messed with but because Makoto _truly belonged_ to Sousuke and there was nothing one could do to change that.


End file.
